


Flowers For Stephanie

by spaghetnoodles



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghetnoodles/pseuds/spaghetnoodles
Summary: Members of the Batfamily visit Stephanie Brown's grave.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Barbra Gordon, Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain, Stephanie Brown & Dick Grayson, Stephanie Brown & Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Stephanie was Robin, Stephanie was Spoiler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Flowers For Stephanie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first posted fanfic. Sorry if the characters are little OOC. I'd love it if you could give me tips or let me know of mistakes that I would need to fix. Anywho, enjoy.

Tim: 

Tim saw the grave after the funeral. There was flowers everywhere, as well as photos. Guess people found out where she was buried. After her identity reveal on TV, people all over Gotham suddenly knew her. Flowers of red, yellow, and green, no purple ones. I guess they only see her as the Robin who died in the gang war. They don't even see her as Spoiler, in her eggplant costume that she so regularly reminded everybody of the color. Photos were mixed in within the ever present reds and greens. They showcased her in a prom dress, her as Robin helping a child, hell, even there was some photos of Spoiler in the ever-growing pile. Makes you want, no, NEED, to remember this girl. She was a hero. A hero who died young in the consequences of a gang war. If it only helped dull the pain of loosing her. Stephanie, his girlfriend, somebody who understood him. 

Surrounded by colorful memories of the girl who was buried right beneath his feet, he laid a bouquet of eggplant purple chrysanthemums. Chrysanthemums symbolize mourning, and mourning was high up on Tim’s to-do list. He looked up at the stone that held her name and shed silent tears. The girl who made Tim feel normal again was under the fresh soil, never to wake up again. Never to crack a smile again, never able to open her gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. Eyes that sparkled with mischief and hope even in the toughest times. Eyes that showed love and compassion even when people didn’t deserve it. Tim was going to miss his Girl Wonder more than ever but he was slowly accepting the death of his once-girlfriend. A “goodbye” was whispered into the wind as he turned and left with tears still streaming down his face. He walked on as the sun set on a world where Stephanie Crystal Brown was no more. 

Cass:

Cass visited her often but this was the first time she brought Steph a gift though. She walked into the silent graveyard as the chilly spring air blew around her. In her hands held a single black rose. Black roses symbolized death and as much as Cass hated to admit it, her life was full of life as it was of death. People die everyday but this one death struck Cass right in the heart. Stephanie Brown, a girl full of life, was dead. Her eyes were void of the sparkle Cass came to know as her best friend. Steph died fighting a war she wasn’t meant to fight. Cass smiled softly as she approached the glittering stone. It’s been a few months and people still have not stopped placing memories around her resting place. The flowers never seem to stop appearing. Photos appear as well, but not as often. All of those photos though did feature her sparkling sapphire eyes. They showed the girl who lived everyday like it was her last. The girl who fought crime in a eggplant costume at ungodly hours in the morning. The girl who was teaching Cass how to read. Cass’s smile never wavered as she thought back to the times during patrol where Steph would be right there next to her, helping any way she could. She’s really going to miss her.

Cass looked at the stone that had her best friend’s name carved into it. It shone it in the sunlight of dawn. She placed the singular black rose right under her name. It looked out of place within the other colors. In a weird way, Cass found comfort from that. Stephanie was seemingly out of place in the crime-fighting business but when really, she fit in perfectly. Somebody who could be there while facing her own demons. Sure, messed up a lot, but everybody does. Steph just moved past those mistakes and went on forward. Moving forward, Cass crouched and brushed the name of her best friend. She knew that she’d be back tomorrow. Cass stood up and walked away. Not without giving a sad smile to the headstone and the rose placed on it. 

Dick:

Dick didn’t know Stephanie all that well but he was still affected by her death. The few times he came in contact with the eggplant vigilante, she was always filled with a spark that could only be described correctly as hope. Hope in their line of work? It never seemed to be there, but with Stephanie around, it just was. She carried it with her everywhere she went. People say she didn’t have any special skill but their words are false. Stephanie had a special skill, and a powerful one at that. She could drill into and infect hearts with hope. She did it with almost everybody she knew, including the Big Bad Bat. The one person who had the most dense walls around his heart, with those walls surrounded in ice. Stephanie melted that ice and slipped in the cracks of those walls, worming her way into the hearts of many. 

He slowly walked up to the empty tombstone. Void of people but never void of small gifts to the young hero. Just like the following days after the burial, flowers were scattered around. Reds, yellows, greens, and a smidge of the shade of purple that everybody grew used to. Eggplant purple as Stephanie called it. Dick looked down at the colorful ground instead of reading the carved in words on the stone in front of him. He placed down blue irises. The flower that means hope. It describes Stephanie well. If she were still around, she’d complain they aren’t her shade but love them anyway. Dick sits down and stays with the former-Robin for an hour before he leaves. Before he fully departs, he vows to spread more hope in memory of the fallen girl. 

Barbra:

Barbra began to warm up to Stephanie. That girl attracted people from her contagious laugh to her personality. At first, Stephanie was just a teenager playing dress up but within time, she earned her place as Spoiler. As Robin. It must the world’s horrible sense of humor by giving Steph a horrible home life, breaking her down over and over, give her something to look forward to, only to tear it away from her in the same process as taking her life away. Stephanie was full of ambition and determination. From the get-go, she barely backed down. She was loyal to a fault. Too bad her loyalty was part of her end. Never giving any information to Black Mask. Never giving into the pain of the torture she endured. Only when she did, she knew it was ending. Her short life, gone. 

Babs wheeled her way to the plot of land which held one of the most determined people she has met. In her lap was geranium, the flower that means determination. Such a lovely way to describe the girl who lay resting underneath the fresh soil. The girl whose determination began this path. The determination to stop her father, the determination to keep helping others, to become something other than just Cluemaster’s daughter. And with that determination, the succeeded, but at a cost. Steph became Robin, the partner to the Bat. In doing so, she was being lead to her death. Once fired from the position, she still had that determination. Picking up the Spoiler identity again, Stephanie set out to continue the work she did as Robin. Her determination never wavered. In the end, that’s what got her to Black Mask. Black Mask, the person who tortured the girl so full of life and determination, for days upon end. The punishment only ending when Steph broke away. It was too late though. Even in death, her determination was always there. Barbra was really going to miss Stephanie Brown, one of the most determined people she ever met. 

Bruce:

Bruce had many regrets in his life. One of those is Stephanie Brown. A teenage girl who just wanted to help put her abusive dad behind bars is now void of the thing she was full of. All because of him. He had too high expectations for her as Robin and in the end, she died trying to help and live up the expectations placed on her. She was a mess from the start but instead of help fix the mess she was, he made it worse. Always telling her to go home instead of helping her out. Stephanie paid the price for his actions. In many ways, Stephanie was just like another Robin who flew home too soon. 

Stephanie was like Jason. She grew up in the Narrows, learned to take care of herself young. Living with an abusive father who was in and out of prison as well as a drug addict mother was just her normal. When she tried to reach out for help, he brushed it off. Just telling her to go home was all he could do in his eyes. When Stephanie became Robin, she cherished it. She tried to do everything by his instructions but, of course, the one time she disobeyed, her fires her. Stephanie saved his life and he repays the favor by firing her as a position that was proof she wasn’t like her father. The thing she used as her motivation to keep going during the days. All his fault.  
Bruce was standing in front of the final resting place of a girl who just wanted to be accepted. He remembers his words to her as was taking her last breaths. “Of course you were Robin.” Stephanie Brown was Robin, she was a part of the legacy. He placed purple hyacinth by her headstone. Hyacinth, meaning “sorry”. Bruce was sorry he failed to protect her, failed to get over Tim’s departure, but most importantly, failed to help her in any way possible. Bruce hoped that Stephanie could forgive him, wherever she was. He turned and began to depart from the memorial of one his biggest failures with the knowledge that he did not deserve the forgiveness of a once bright girl.

Just as Bruce was about to walk back to his car, chirping was heard. He turned to see a small robin on top of the glittering stone. It looked at him and Bruce knew, he knew that Stephanie Brown had forgiven him. He smiled softly as he said goodbye to the small bird.


End file.
